


Tails and Claws

by Melody_LongWolf



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandonment, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Losing sense of self, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, They need a hug, Torture, anger issues, hurt momonga, hurt original character, learning to be a devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_LongWolf/pseuds/Melody_LongWolf
Summary: What if Momonga wasn't the only player to come to the New World from Nazarick?  Ahna Reardon must now navigate her new race and all that comes with it while being a good leader and bro.  Along the way she may even find that even devils have hearts.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Shalltear Bloodfallen, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Female Character(s), Gazef Stronoff/Original Female Character
Comments: 29
Kudos: 174





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Ahna smirked as her finger trailed over the headgear, boxes ripped to shreds on the ground, its bubble-wrapped gut lying in defeat at her feet. It had finally arrived. The dive gear she had to spend her entire paycheck on. She had finally gotten it.

  
The game Yggdrasil had come out over 2 years ago and she was dying to play it. The reviews were glowing and her best friend was begging her to play.  
She kicked the box out of the way and moved to hook up the headset. She had already installed the game on to her computer and this had been the final piece she needed.

_Logging in…_

  
Ahna bounced her foot while the screen loaded

  
_New player._

  
The only option on the screen read. She pressed it and the image was wiped away to the character customization page. The woman knew exactly what race she wanted to be, having spent countless hours of research and mock character building.

  
With speed, she began crafting a human ranger. She smiled, having made a beautiful female. The human race added extra dexterity to the ranger class and they worked well together. She stared at the female for a moment turning it this way and that.

  
The front door opened signifying that her friend had made it to her home. “Takashi!” She called over her shoulder.

  
“Hey...What happened here?” He asked from behind her. The room looked like someone ransacked a couple of boxes.

  
“Drive headset came in.” The woman said and just like that the black-haired man leapt over the mess to look at her screen. His intense excitement faded as his eyes landed on the human woman.

  
“What is that?” He asked.

  
Ahn looked up, slightly hurt. “She’s my character.”

  
“Nope.” He said reaching over her to grab the mouse. “No humans or demi-humans. I got something that you might like more anyways. It is an update of the races that you probably haven’t installed.” He logged her off and moved about the screen doing something. “Just let that load.” He said before resting on his feet and pulling out his phone.

  
After loading some pictures, he extended the phone to her. “This race is called Archdevil and Archdemon.” Ahna took the phone from him and scrolled through the pictures. Admittedly they were pretty awesome.

  
The woman had long legs that were covered in scales and clawed where the feet should have been. Large leathery and tails made of various things.

  
The other was more animal-like. She was sure this was the one that Takashi had decided on. She wasn’t as thrilled with these as she was with the other ones. Her computer dinged letting her know the install was complete. She didn’t move from the phone as the male stood to fiddle with the computer.

  
“I want you to pick one of these. Or undead is cool too.” He said. “The guys in the guild are excited to meet you but you won’t be able to be in it if you aren’t a heteromorph.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

  
“You never said that.” Ahna accused him. “I bought this game because it is good and we can play together.” She scolded him. “You just have to help me make her.”  
His face split into a half-smirk. “Consider it done.”


	2. Diving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I have absolutely no self control.

Talons clip-clopped on the floor as the archdevil female walked along the lake of fire. Demiurge was sure he had not seen anything more magnificent in all his years. Her hair was more intense than the darkest blood as it flowed down her back in waves. The skin was kissed by the sun with no freckling or blemishes to see. Her eyes were the deepest black showing her contentment if her bone tail, flicking playfully, did not on.

  
She and Lord Ulbert Alain Odle frequented these halls after his creation. Though she had not taken part in his own creation, she oftentimes came down with gifts that she presented to his Creator for inspection before passing them on to him.

  
Even after his creator stopped coming, Lady AntiSavior69 made sure to come by less often than she had in the beginning, but still regularly. She had him follow her and allowed him passage to see the other floors and even the outside of Nazarick. He was unworthy of her affection and yet she returned every time.

  
Something was off today. Her eyes were black and tale bouncy but she didn't say anything on the way over. Nor immediately when she approached him. Her eyes looked up at him and he feared what she might say. “Follow me.” She said and he obeyed.

  
The silence that she kept between them was weighing him down the longer it went on. He was used to her chatting happily about her day or asking him a question as she crafted near him. This silence was unnatural.

  
She leads him to a portion of the lake that overlooks the Burning Temple. “Standby.”

  
He took his place by the lake and watched her with worried eyes. “Oh, Demiurge.” She sighed with a less enthusiastic tone than the sensual devil usually used. For a devil, she was very friendly and animated. “HeroHero was just upstairs for a visit.” She confided in him as she sat upon the ground in front of him looking down at his feet.

  
Demiurge wanted to say something about the dirt or the newly returned supreme one, but he knew that it was not his place to question her. She looked normal but something in the tone of her voice left him upset. Did something happen with HeroHero-Sama?

  
She looked up at him. “Did I ever tell you this is my favorite spot on the 7th floor?”

  
She had, in fact, told him. More than once, but he enjoyed the fact she was willing to share it with his lowly self. “Takashi used to get on to me for moving you around…” He wasn’t sure who this ‘Takashi’ was but she seemed to hold him in great affection. “Oh, you would know him as Ulbert.”

  
His creator’s true name. He had heard mention that all the creator’s gave public names to protect their real ones. But he never thought he would be graced with one, let alone the one who made him.

“Why did it have to happen this way Demiurge?” He stopped his musing as one of the supreme beings that had stayed with them all this time almost whimpered. After a few moments, she cleared her throat. “It’ll be ok. I will stay with you and Narzarik to the very end.” She vowed, causing Demiurge’s heart to clench painfully with her devotion. She seemed to not notice as she began to hum a melody that hung throughout the temple.

  
The song was unfamiliar to him but he listened to the melody with rapt attention. She paused and sighed. “It’s almost midnight Demiurge. I wish I had logged on sooner. Gotten to see all the guardians...before the end.” She trailed off and leaned back.

  
That statement left a coldness in his heart. What end was she talking about?

Ahna closed her eyes waiting for the next few seconds to pass by. Being forcibly ejected from a dive was disorienting to any individual, however, time wore on and she didn’t feel the nausea of being kicked. Her eyes opened to see the black dress shoes that belonged to Demiurge. She didn’t see the bars and meters or the clock that normally showed up on her hub. She looked down at her scaly legs.

Things felt different. She ran her hands down the smoothness of the scales, and the smell and the heat from the flames around them.

  
“Lady AntiSavior69.” Her eyes darted up to see the jewel eye devil staring down at her. The gamer tag from his mouth was odd… rather any words from his mouth were. Yggdrasil didn’t have a function where the NPCs could talk. “Is something the matter?”

  
She wasn’t even seeing how she could possibly explain to him when she didn’t even know what was going on.

  
“Something’s wrong.” She said. Her voice was distant. She reached her hand out and Demiurge took it immediately hauling her up from the floor.

  
This was another thing that wasn’t allowed in the game. Physically touching a character and being able to feel them wasn’t something that you could program in the dive gear. That was years from now with luck. She flipped his hand overrunning a finger down his gloved palm. It was soft and cottony. She wasn’t expecting that.

  
“My Lady, if something is the matter, I will take care of it.” Demiurge insisted.

  
“I…” She stopped as she felt a buzzing ache at her temple. Ahna reached her hand up to message the pain away.

  
_Savior…_

  
That was Momonga’s voice.

  
“Momonga?” The female devil spoke the words not really sure what was going on.

  
_I wasn’t sure if you were still here. The woman could practically hear the relief in his voice. I’m using the spell Message. Where are you?_

  
_I’m on the seventh floor with Demiurge. He is talking and I can touch him._ She didn’t talk out loud this time fingers still rubbing the gloved hand absentmindedly.

  
_Yes, I was able to touch Albedo. I don’t think this is an update. I have Albedo gathering the floor guardian to the 6th floor._

  
_I’ll bring Demiurge. See you then._

  
She looked back at the aforementioned devil. He looked transfixed on their hands and his ears twitched slightly. “Sorry.” Anha gave him a soft smile. No. The level of detail was something the Devs just wouldn’t, and couldn’t with the lack of funding, put into effect. Whatever had happened, it wasn’t an update.

  
“You do not have to apologize to me, Supreme One.” He gave a slight bow, unable to do it fully with her being so close.

  
“Momonga wants us to meet on the 6th floor soon.”

  
Demiurge nodded with a smile. “May I escort you to the 6th floor?” He extended his arm to her and she took it.

  
They said nothing as they walked up to the sixth floor. Demiurge stayed silent, allowing the supreme being at his side to ponder whatever problem she and Lord Momonga had perceived.

  
The problem must have been a huge one for both Supreme Ones to feel threatened enough to summon them together for the first time ever. He merely led her to the designated meeting space, content that for now they hadn’t left them.


	3. Floor Guardians

“Demiurge, My lady.” A soft feminine voice echoed from behind them. Albedo looked to the two devils, “Lord Momonga has ordered that we convene on the sixth floor.”

“Yes,” Demiurge nodded. “The supreme ones have already discussed the issue.”

“Albedo, how is everything?” Ahna asked the succubus. She wasn’t sure what was going on and the raven haired woman was the leader of the guardians. At the very least she would be privy to need-to-know information.

“My lord has put Nazarik on the highest level of defense. Noone will be getting in.” She stated proudly, as well as to reassure her Lady that things would be okay. “He has also sent Sebas out to scout the area surrounding Nazarik.”

The red headed devil nodded. She fell back into thinking while unconsciously drumming her fingers on Demiurges’ arm. Her mind was moving alarmingly fast and going through situation after situation.  
Pulled into another universe. Trapped in a down game. Died and this was how she spent her after life. 

Such a lame gamer. She screamed in her head. But her eyes trailed to Demiurge, who was discussing the security of the Tomb, and Albedo, who nodded to some of his suggestions and informed him of different aspects already in place. Although, the company isn’t bad.

Takashi would have scoffed at her and batted her away from his creation. She knew he had created Demiurge to be the ultimate villain and really he was.

Good looks to gather the minions, charisma is spades, intelligence to rival any creature, and no remorse to tie the package together like a neat little bow. 

Tabula, on the other hand, would have cared less most likely. She did make Albedo a bit whorey.

She looked ahead to see they were almost to the amphitheater. This floor was Aura and Mare’s floor. She looked up at the sky that Blue Planet had spent hours creating. It was intricate and an exact copy of the one from the Yggdrisal lore. It seemed that the other guardians had already gathered on the floor. 

Demiurge released his Lady for her to make her way towards the towering skeleton. 

Momonga looked over to see the last two floor guardians and his fellow guildmate. He was glad that she had stayed till the last minute. His vision roved over her and then to the guardians. All of their eyes were on her as she slowly ascended the four steps. A look of relief on all but the two guardians who entered with her. 

They worried she left...just like me. Momonga realized that they weren’t just loyal, they cared deeply about them. It filled him with sadness upon realizing that it wasn’t just him and Savior who endured their guild mates leaving. These guardians watched what could be considered their parents leave them behind. Most without so much as a goodbye. The feeling came over him again and the sadness dulled and left.

Ahna turned around to see the floor guardians. Some were missing but that was to be expected. She doubted that Gargantua would be able to fit through the doors. Thought to be fair, Gargantua didn’t really have a mind of her own. She could understand why Momonga didn’t call the large golem.

She looked to Momonga and he nodded at her to start the meeting. However, the child-like vampire lowered herself into a bow before a word was said.. “I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I serve and obey.” she looked up to her rulers with blood red eyes brimming with devotion.

The largest of the guardians stepped forward. He was an icy blue bug man and his four powerful arms, capable of wielding 4 incredibly overpowered weapons, were positioned in a subservient posture. “I am the guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I serve and obey.” His voice echoed even in the huge ampatheater. Even bowing he was still taller than Ahna. Though Takashi made her character short on purpose.

The dark elf twins stepped forward. The girl, clad in pants and a vest, pledged first. “I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora. I serve and obey.” She said her mix-matched green and blue eyes alight with happiness. Her brother stood beside her, shyly pulling at his skirt. “I am her brother and also the guardian of the sixth floor Mare Bello Fiore. I serve and obey.”

“The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge.” The arch devil began without a single hesitation. “ I serve and obey.” He stooped low into a bow.

The black haired succubus stepped forward and proclaimed proudly. “The leader of the Guardians, Albedo. I serve and obey.” She bowed lowly. They all had one knee on the ground with the other bent in front of them and their right hand over their chest. Ahna and Momonga were in awe at the sheer loyalty they were exuding. “Other than Victim, guardian of the eighth floor and Gargantua, who faithfully guards the fourth, all of the guardians have gathered as requested and pledged their undying loyalty. Supreme Ones, we await your orders. You need but to ask it of us and it shall be done.” 

The succubus lowered her gaze to the ground and awaited further orders. Ahna nodded and stepped forward. “Raise your heads, dear guardians.” They snapped their heads up in unison. 

Momonga spoke up when they looked upon the two players. “I am very pleased you have all come.” His voice was much deeper than it used to be, more authoritative.

Albedo disregarded his thanks, stating instead that it was unneeded that the guardians were merely doing their job. “I fear that our abilities may not meet your expectations. Despite this, we will strive to meet them, in honor of the lost Supreme, our blessed creators. This, we vow.”

“This, we vow.” The rest of the room echoed. This sentimentality surprised Ahna. The weight of the words and the emotion behind it. She feared that this might become a future problem. They were very serious about this. 

Sure, loyalty was all fine and good but blindly following orders was only going to cripple the tomb. Anha’s mind spun on for a second. The only thing for now she could do was to observe the guardians and see how far this went.

Momonga’s loud cry of jubilation startled Anha from her thoughts. She looked over to see his aura rising above him. The guardians looked pleased by the words. He lowered his voice and spoke informing them that neither he nor she knew what was going on outside the tomb. 

The older butler walked into the room with a deep bow. “My lord and lady, I have surveyed the area around the Tomb of Nazarick. It is no longer deep within the swamps where we once resided. There are grasslands instead.”

“Grasslands?” The Supreme beings echoed in confusion.

“Yes, My lord, and my lady.” He speaks from the deep bow he was in. Ahna looked up to Momonga. “I was unable to confirm a single building nor human, or even a monster within a kilometer of the Tomb. We are completely isolated.”

“Very good Sebas. You have served me well.” The skeleton nodded at the man. “As Savior and myself have suspected, it appears that Nazarik has been transported to an unknown land by equally unknown magics.” He turned, giving the guardians orders and locking down the Tomb.

“Mare,” The red headed archdevil looked to the young male. “Is there a way to conceal the Tomb?”

He looked nervously at his leader. “It would be pretty hard to keep the Tomb completely hidden with magic alone. B-But if we were to cover the walls with vegetation…” He scuffed the dirt below his feet unable to meet her gaze for more than a second.

However, the swell of bloodlust interrupted him with the screeched words. “YOU WOULD DARE TO SUGGEST SMEARING THE WALLS OF NAZARICK WITH DIRT…”

Momonga yelled at the woman, “Albedo, don’t make needless comments.”

The woman cowled under the scolding and bowed lower. “Yes, My lord.”

The lich looked back at the dark elf male. “Mare, are you sure that vegetation would be enough to conceal Nazarik successfully?” 

The cross dressed male spoke quickly. “Yes, my Lord. If you would allow it… only…” He trailed off unsure if this was a good idea now. The poor thing wanted to please the two rulers, but the longer he went on the more the idea sounded ludacris.

The leader of the Tomb hummed contemplatively at the elf. He inquired of Sebas about the surrounding and then began plotting to conform the surroundings to fit the tomb into. He looked up back to the guardians and spoke with finality. “Before you go about your duties, I have a question I want each of you to answer. Shalltear, in your own words, What kind of people are Savior and I to you?”

“Beauty incarnate. Nothing living or dead could compare to either of you.” She said her cheeks blushing prettily. 

Momonga looked towards the large blue insectoid. “Cocytus?”

“A man whose strength is unrivaled by any guardian and a woman whose compassion for her subordinates is without equal. You both are truly worthy of ruling the Great Tomb of Nazarick, always and absolutely.

“Aura?”

“You are always 3 steps ahead of the game and compassionate. Lady AntiSavior69 is a tactician who sees all.” The crossed dressed girl grinned happily up to her superiors.

“Mare?”

The young boy looked to the man with droopy ears. He hesitated before answering. “You are kind and compassionate, both of you.” 

“Demiurge.” The guild leader prompted.

Ahna’s ears twitched, eager to hear what her best friend’s NPC...creation had to say about her. Though she didn’t know it, the male devil’s smirk widened at the reaction.

“You are the man whose decisions are always wise and you act upon them efficiently without hesitation. Your enigmatic nature makes it nigh impossible to predict you. And my lady…” He turned his glasses covered eyes to look towards his fellow arch-devil. “You are a tactician on par with Lord Momonga as well as in tune with your subordinate’s wants and needs.”

The flush that came over Ahna made the devil smirk slightly more. Pride at the fact his heartfelt words had affected her in a positive manner.

“Sebas?” Momonga said, moving on having not noticed the impact the words of the guardians were having on his fellow guild member.

“You are the head of all the supreme beings, and even though the other creators have left us behind, the two of you have mercifully stayed in Nazarick until the very end.” His words hurt Ahna’s heart, the sheer sincerity was overwhelming as well as the feeling of abandonment. 

The others had abandoned them. This concept hurt her and she knew that they hadn’t thought of it this way. The other guild members were just moving on with their life, but...she couldn’t seem to care as she looked to the guardians who watched as one by one the people they had been made for just left without so much as a glance back.

“Lastly, Albedo.”

The succubus got starry-eyed and spoke with vindication. “You are the highest ranking member of the supreme Beings. Our ultimate master and one of the only Rulers of Nazarick. As well as the only man to rule over my heart.” She looked lovingly at the undead man before looking at me. “My lady is the only being in the world that may attempt to stand by our Lord’s side as a pure equal.”

Throughout the words spoken by the guardians, Ahna came to the realization not only where they were loyal, why they had been deeply scarred by the others leaving. So much so, many were just clinging to them out of desperation. She knew that she was going to have to deal with their issues slowly but surely. 

They deserved better and Ahna would make sure they got it.

Momonga looked over to her and the two shared a look that spoke volumes to the other. They would need to talk away from the guardians.


	4. Talkin' bout the Future

The guardians looked to the top of the stairs where the two supreme beings had just stood, warped somewhere in Nazarick to plan the next move no doubt. Each felt the power of the two and each chimed in on the gloriousness of having stood in their mere presence. Albedo hyperventilated and gushed over Lord Momonga and his supreme power. 

“Lord Momonga and Lady AntiSavior69, they mercifully stayed behind when all others left us behind.” She laced her fingers together almost in prayer and clutched them to her racing heart.

Sebas looked at the woman indifferent to her loud professions. He held the two leaders in high esteem, but they were tasked with jobs before they left it would be best for them to do them without hesitation. “If there is nothing more, I’ll return to my duties. I do not know where Lord Momonga and Lady AnitSavior69 have gone within the tomb. But wherever they are, I should stay by their sides.”

Albedo nodded her approval and sent him on his way but not before asking him to inform her at a moment's notice if Lord Momonga needed her for any reason especially if it required bedroom activities. As he walked away the young white haired girl’s whimpers were noticed. Shalltear quivered still couched in a knelt position. When inquired by the males in the room, Shalltear smiled up at them. “Their power was so intense, my underwear went through a small crisis.” 

Demiurge and the other males frowned at her luid words about the supreme beings. However, it was Albedo who started a fight with the petit vampire. The other Guardian, not wanting any part in the fight, moved away, but not before dropping the problem on Aura, the small crossdressing dark elf.

The large icy insect sighed as he passed. “Is this really something to fight about?” he said as the two women’s blood lust rose higher and higher. The three males looked on with varying emotions. Mare was worried, while Cocytus was just annoyed and Demiurge’ mind was whirling quickly through the outcomes.

“Their vitriol aside, I would be quite interested in the results of such unions.” Mare and Cocytus looked up at the Archdevil in confusion. “It would be an excellent addition to Nazaricks forces and pave the way for our future.” When he didn’t get his desired response, he growled softly and clarified further. “Every great ruler needs an heir. Lord Momonga, and even Lady AntiSavior69, stayed behind until the end.” He paused. His mind went to His Lady’s proclamation that she would indeed stay with them till the end, but deep in his core he could feel that she might someday have to break such a promise. “However, one day he, or they, may leave to join the other Supreme Beings, wherever they went. Therefore, it would be nice if one of them left an heir for us to pledge loyalty to.”

Mare tilted his head to the side looking up at the tall devil, then back at the two women who were all fangs and claws. “You are saying one of them should give birth to Lord Momonga’s heir? What about Lady AntiSavior69?”

“Obviously, a child of two Supreme Beings would be miraculous but we aren’t even sure if Our Lady is wanting a child. She has never made a mention of it unlike those two.”

Cocytus’s loud voice interrupted the two. “This is blasphemous. If we do our jobs, that won’t be needed.” 

“Yes, of course. But instead of just serving one Lord and Lady, we could serve a whole line as well.” Demiurge’s tail bounced as the excitement of the scenario caught on with the other guardian. The pale blue guardian pressed one of his hands to his face muttering loudly as he tottered away fully under the image of little Supreme being running around and begging their ‘Uncle Cocytus’ to teach them the ways of weapons and combat. The devil let the insectoid celebrate for a moment before calling him back.

“Yes, that is truly a future to wish for. If Lady AntiSavior69 were to become pregnant then she would need us guardians to protect her.” The ice bug said in a dreamy way. He was pleased that his Lady would need him but it caused a very different reaction in Demiurge. One of her laying her head on his lap with a round belly, him close by able to keep vigil of the carrying female. He could only be so lucky to be assigned her personal guard while in such a condition. 

Demiurge quickly shook off the image. It would be a future, perhaps, but it wasn’t what was needed right now. “Aura, have those two finished their fight.”

“Well the catfight is done but now they are arguing.” The little blonde shrugged her shoulder sheepishly.

“We are merely discussing the hierarchy of Lord Momonga’s wives.” Shalltear panted out the words and Albedo smiled before finishing the vampire’s explanation.

“It would be odd for someone of Lord Momonga’s power and position to not have a harem of wives. However, Lady Anitsavior69 would naturally be our Lord’s head wife.”

“That’s all well and good.” Demiurge started. “But shouldn’t we focus on the task the masters set for us?”

Albedo’s eyes widened and she looked back out at the guardian. “Yes, everyone back to work.”

Ahna and Momonga gated out of the amphitheater and into one of the ‘offices’ in the inner tomb. Anha looked around. Even though the dive system was pretty realistic, the depth was always off. But being here in real life, the room was larger than she thought it once was. While she was inspecting the room, the undead male looked at her. He was very glad that she stayed behind till the end with him.

She was the only one who had raided with him for years and towards the end she helped him rack up the data crystals to update the tomb and repair it after invasions. They hadn’t been friends in the beginning. In fact, she had come off as goofy and unthinking when she first arrived. The opposite of the man who invited her to the guild. Momonga had thought that she wasn’t serious about the game and would cost the guild. However, she proved that she was pretty good at strategy and raid content. Apparently, she was an artist IRL and did escape rooms in her off time. 

In fact, many of the booby traps were combined efforts of herself and a fellow guild member. Her cheeriness died down as one by one their guildmates left the game. But she always returned to Nazarick even when Ulbert did not. Not after... His thoughts were cut short by her soft and sad voice.

“Momonga? What are we going to do?” Her black eyes were wide and staring at him with trepidation. “We are in the game.”

“I know.” He said sitting down at the table and folding his hands under his jaw.

“No, I mean. How did this happen? And more importantly where are we? Are we still in Yggdrasil? We need a plan and we need to sort out how to handle them.” She gestures behind her to indicate the guardians.

“Yes. First, I want you to be my equal here. I don’t think I can rule over these people by myself. Not without messing up. I didn’t want to be the guild leader and I don’t want to do this alone.” 

“I won’t leave you alone Momo.” The she-devil smiled at him and patted his bony hand. “But we do need to address the Guardians. They are soo...dependent.” It wasn’t the perfect word but it was close enough to have the skeleton nodding along. “I… they feel abandoned Mo. That will push them to try and be so useful they won’t be able to disobey unless they feel like they will lose us, even if it is the wrong thing.”

“You are right. They.. are a little intense.” He said ruefully.

“Yeah.”

“We need to see the outside world. Find out what we are dealing with and if there are any other player’s out there.” Momonga’s eyes shined brightly as he spoke. He was sure if the two of them had stayed till the end, someone else must have as well. Maybe even another of their friends. “We need to test our boundaries.” He gestured to the swords behind him.


	5. Plans of Change

Chapter 4: Plans of Change

  
Ahna and Momonga sat for the first day and discussed what they remembered about the tomb. Sadly, Momonga was not aware of all of the guardian’s backstories/personalities. The she-devil was also semi-shocked to find that he had messed with Albedo’s settings just before the shut down. Although she had yelled at him the deed was done. He would have to own up to what he had done to the succubus.

  
“Just remember Momonga, her personality is that of the ultimate dotting wife. And you made her only have eyes for you. Its going to get hard, but you can’t allow her to act out drastically.”  
Momonga rubbed his skeletal hand over the back of his neck. “I know. I just…”

  
“You feel bad about changing her? I get it, however, you have to make that mistake up to her. You can’t cast her aside Momo. That will make the most loyal of women turn desperate and you do not want to be on the bad side of a desperate woman.” Ahna breathed in before folding her hands under her chin. The skeletal man froze looking at the distinctly different aura around his friend. She got like this when she stopped fooling around and got down to business. “There are things we need to do to make sure Nazarick is successful.”

  
The de facto leader nodded for her to continue. It was pointless to add anything to what she said until everything was laid out for him. Ahna had been the information gatherer of the guild, especially towards the end. She talked to many people outside the guild and watched as guilds rose and fell and how it would affect the tomb. He knew her mind was sharp, but this precision look in her eye was something he had not seen.

  
Before she was just a person behind an avatar. One that didn’t have the ability to make faces or show emotion beyond emotes.

  
She grabbed a piece of paper and began a list of things. “We need to find out a list of who, what, when, where, and why of our current surroundings. We don’t know anything about the land we are in and even less about the people. We also need to find sustainable sources of wealth, food, water and other resources for our people. Even though we do have enough food for a time we can't afford to waste time ignoring it. We need an inventory of all of our supplies. Find out who the most powerful people in the country are and how we stack up to them. We also need to take a census on how our tomb has grown to see how long our supplies can last.”

  
The mage turned away as her hand worked across the paper. These were things he had not thought of. Of course there were more people in the tomb besides the guardians, he hadn’t forgotten precisely but more or less didn’t count them among those important. It was not out of malice but because they didn’t have a high role in the tomb. They were flavor characters designed to set the mood more or less. But if the guardians were alive and awake, then they must be too.

  
Ahna wasn’t around during the original creation of Nazarick and was deeply interested in the background and lore the guild had come together to make. She also had a good memory when it came to stuff she read and watched. She naturally would have thought of them first, whereas he hadn’t even been able to recall Sebas’s name.

  
“Are you listening?” Ahna’s voice cut through his thoughts bringing him back to the moment. She was already on her third paper and looked irritated. “Momo this is important.”

  
“How are you thinking of this so fast?” He asked, grabbing the first page to look over the notes. They were detailed and had specific questions that needed answered like.

  
_Political rulers? Leaders-Who? Military?_

  
He looked up in time to see her looking down at her hands. “I don’t know but since coming here...my brain seems to work fast and analyze things better than it did.”

  
“It’s not like you weren’t good at it before. I, also, feel like coming here changed me. Other than the physical side.” He gave her a pointed look, or what he hoped looked pointed without the skin or eyes to make the expression. “I don’t feel anything strongly and when I do something washes it away.”

  
“Do you think it is because you are undead? That would make sense and even more because devils are naturally intelligent…” she fell into mumbling with a hand against her mouth further hindering her words. The two fell into a contemplative silence before Ahna returned to her checklists and list of orders for guardians.

Sebas had come in to check on them at one point, but left to take care of other business. But not before summoning Nabriel to watch over the two of them.

  
The maid had inquired if Ahna had needed anything from her several times, but she had denied that she was tired, or hungry, or thirsty. Technically, she did need those things as a living being...but she wasn’t craving them. Not like she used to.

  
There was no growling in her stomach or scratching in her throat. Just a vague want that could easily be pushed to the side. She was sure that she wouldn’t need sustenance as often as she did IRL. She had to come up with a better way to refer to her original home. It was becoming increasingly clear that however Momonga and herself had ended up here, they would be staying indefinitely. It wasn’t that she minded staying, seeing as this place was much more exciting.

  
It was bordering on the end of day 2 when needs seemed to catch up with Ahna. Hunger had begun to claw at her and she felt her eyes heavy. It seemed that she had a limit of 2 days when it came to fighting off her needs. She leaned her head back debating whether or not she should just sleep here or go find food.

  
Ahna knew if she commented that she was hungry, Nabriel would leap to her aide...but the red haired woman didn’t want to do that to the woman. She wanted to remain independent or as much as she could without stepping on the guardians’ toes. Toes that were awfully close to her as it were.

  
“Momonga.” She alerted the skeleton sounding far more tired than she realized. He jerked his head up from the lists she had set aside. It was really quite embarrassing that she had written a checklist out of habit. Momonga seemed to appreciate it though. He had commented about it being easier to stay on one page if they had a set plan in motion. “I am going down to the..” She had to run through the layout of the tomb for a moment. “Sous will be in the bar today, right?” She turned her head to Nabriel, who nodded quickly and professionally. “Then I will be going there.”

  
“Ma’am allow me to escort you.” The maid interjected quickly. It was desperate and heartfelt. The female guild member didn’t have the heart to tell her no.

  
She gestured in front of her allowing Nabriel to lead her to the bar. “Nabie…” She began but fell short when the dark haired maid stumbled. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yes ma’am.” She said quickly. “I just…”

  
When the poor woman couldn’t continue, Ahna took pity on her. “Should I not call you by a nickname?”

  
Panic took over the woman’s face. She was supposed to be a calm level headed character so the devil wasn’t sure why she was so flustered. “Ma’am, it is too much for a mere maid to have expected. I… it took me by surprise it won’t happen again.”

  
“Oh, well, okay. I didn’t mean any offense to Nabriel. I just refer to people by nicknames in my mind” She patted the battle maid’s head as she passed her. “Make sure to go back to Momonga, please.”  
Nabriel bowed lowly and in a quiet voice said. “You can call me Nabie. If that is what you wish.” Ahna looked down at the embarrassed woman but smiled knowing that she enjoyed the name.

  
“Have a good day, Nabie.” The she-devil opened the door to the bar and sauntered in. The room was darker than the hall outside. A quite comfortable atmosphere greeted her. The area was clean and perfect for relaxing. At the bar was a tall male in a suit, while his head was reminiscent of a deadly mushroom.

“Welcome, My Lady.” he called from the back as a glass was put down on the counter. “What may I help you with?”

  
“Hello Sous-Cheif.” she tried the name out for a moment hoping she had remembered it right. When he didn’t immediately correct her, she continued. “I was wondering if I would be able to get some food and drink here?”

  
“Of course. Order what you would like and I will have it sent over right away.” While he didn’t scramble to serve her, she could hear by his tone of voice he was excited.  
“How about this? Pick for me and surprise me. Nothing extravagant.” She made sure to set conditions so she didn’t receive something like steak with a thin layer of gold. She had heard of such things, but was disgusted by the prospect of eating the metal.

  
He nodded and hurried out of the room for a moment. The woman smiled softly. It was nice to be treated like she was important once in a while. She heard the door behind her open, but thought nothing of it. Anyone down here would be a denizen of Nazarick.

  
“My lady.” The deep and sultry voice had her snapping her head up in shock. Of course it would be him.


	6. Half-Truths

“My lady.” The smooth voice drew her attention as he made his way towards her. The red suited man smiled kindly at her. “What are you doing here at this late hour?”

“Demiurge.” She said, softly smiling. Unconsciously she let her eyes do a quick one over the finely dressed demon. Nothing on his person was out of place, not a thread strayed, nor hair skewed. He was immaculate, plain and simple. “I honestly have no idea what time it is. I have been in the council room with Momonga since we met with the guardians. I’ve drawn up plans and want to talk with you and Albedo after I’ve eaten.” She cut herself off with a large yawn. “It might be a short meeting.”

The smile on his face faltered for a moment. “My Lady, We have properly secured the borders of Nazarick. Everything is being taken care of for the moment. Perhaps you would like to rest first?” He looked a tad bit concerned with her lack of rest. It tugged at heart as his expression mirrored his creator’s face in that moment, even though they looked nothing alike. She turned her head from the devil with a small pang in her heart. He was someone she would never see again, even if this game hadn’t torn her away for the land she was once in. 

“I will rest before we speak.” Ahna patted the seat next to her. “Sit. Sous-Cheif is bringing me some food. I am sure it will be far too much for me.” 

The male devil frowned at her tone. She seemed distant in the few seconds since she had last spoken. He hoped that he had not caused her offense, but if he had why would she offer to share a meal with him. “My Lady. I hope you do not mind me asking, but what happened? But why were you crying?” This had been something that had been on Demiurge’s mind for the last 2 days. He had been slightly preoccupied by arranging the defenses of Nazarick with Albedo, but the sound of her whimpering still echoed in his ears. 

Ahna tilted her head back. She could have played dumb, but in truth, she knew that this action would just cause the devil undue distress. At least if he was anything like Takashi. “The explanation may be long Demiurge. I don’t wish to keep you from your duties if you are needed.”

“I have all of the demons and devils under my command working in a seamless unit. They will not miss me for an hour or so.” Since Ahna was still looking up she couldn’t see his face but she was sure it was that slight smile on his stupidly handsome face. 

Clinking drew her attention down as the mushroom shaped humanoid came in with several plates piled with different types of food. Her eyes drifted over to Demiurge automatically looked over with an ‘I-told-you-so’ type look. For a split second she thought she had seen Takashi in his expression. She quickly schooled her face.

Demiurge saw the delight in her eyes and watched her hide away her expression behind tired eyes. He had to admit that she looked like she was ready to lie down on the counter and sleep for a few days. He didn’t like her hiding herself or neglecting her needs. He would be sure to have a conversation with Sebas about this.

As the plates were placed in front of the woman, a question that took her tired mind too long to ask. “Demiurge, why are you down here?” The question seemed to jolt the man out of his thoughts. 

“I was here to requisition potions for each floor. Should the worst case scenario happen.” Sous-Cheif nodded.

“I will deliver them Lord Demiurge.” The two men nodded to each other and the bartender departed.

“Did you truly want to know what had upset me? It might change everything you’ve ever known.” Ahna knew she couldn’t tell Demiurge the whole truth. It would be too cruel but he might need to know the gravity of the situation.

“If you are willing to tell me, I will listen and give you any assistance I can.” 

“I don’t want you to think you have to offer anything on this. Not even Momonga can help with this currently.” She pressed a hand to her chin, thinking of how the best way to tell Demiurge without wrecking his world. She had to take into account that Demiurge was incredibly smart and would probably notice omitted information. A warm piece of gooey substance was pressed to her lips. She opened her mouth and was greeted with a surgery bread. Her eyes looked up to Demiurge who had a strange look on his face. 

She took a deep breath and began. “You are, of course, aware that we.” She paused gesturing to herself. “Are not full time residents of Yggdrasil right?”

“Yes,” The devil smiled toothily, letting her know that he was pleased with her telling him this. 

“Well, we resided in a different dimension...so to speak. Separate but connected thinly to this one. We, supreme beings, would create bodies. Avatars, if you will, and use them to interact with the world. In truth, before now we had been immune to death and disease in our actual bodies. If these avatars died we would need only to make a new one, though that body would not have the skills or powers it once did. But at the same time if we do not imbue the body then it would not exist at that moment.”

Demiurge looked conflicted and she motioned him to speak. “Sorry for interrupting, but you said you were immune before you came here...does that mean you are no longer.”

She smiled, eating a bite of the pasta type dish. It gave her time to let that concept sink into his head. “I think our immunities are now tied to the race we are. But that isn’t what made me sad. At the time, I was heartbroken because the pathway between my original world and Yggdrasil was being closed. Nazarick would be forever out of our reach.”

She watched horror fill the face of the arch-devil. Whatever he expected to hear, it wasn’t the words that had left her mouth. His mouth opened but it seemed that for once the devil had no words.

“When the pathways close our...consciousness per say, are returned to our bodies. It is an uncomfortable feeling if forced. However, that is why I was sad. Momonga and I were here. How could we give this up? But it didn’t. And I’m not sure what else changed when the paths closed, but a lot apparently.”

“My lady...Does that mean...you and Lord Momonga can’t go back to your world?” the voice was tentative and so unlike the devil Ahna was used to.

The redhead looked at the devil and gave a sad little smile. “No, I don’t think we can go back.”

Ahna left those words hanging in the air as she ate quietly. She had hoped that she hadn’t bombarded Demiurge with too much information. He sat in silence looking down at his hands with an unreadable expression. 

By the time she finished, the male devil still hadn’t spoken. She sighed and patted his shoulder gently. It seemed to break him out though. “I’m going to go to my room. Goodnight Demiurge.”

“My lady!” He exclaimed, getting up quickly. “Allow me to escort you to your room. You can’t go around unprotected.”

  
  


Demiurge sat outside of the tomb as he looked down at his hands. A wide smile on his face. “They can’t leave.” He whispered quietly. He pressed a hand to his face. Logically, he knew that She was sad but he couldn’t contain his elation. Not only was she unable to leave Nazarick but neither was Lord Momonga. They would be with them forever. And Lady Antisavor69 had trusted him with that information.

She told him how vulnerable she really was. He looked out at the tomb through his fingers, a crooked smile splitting his face. She had chosen him to be her confidant and he would make sure she never regretted the decision. No, he would be her go-to-guardian for anything she needed, so if the day came where she could leave, she wouldn’t without him.


	7. Scolding and Strategizing

Ahna woke the next afternoon, rested, aching, and hungry. She had wanted to lay in bed for a little while longer. She had talked to Demiurge about the real world. She had been tired and felt that the devil deserved some truth. So she and Momonga would have to get their stories straight. She hoped Demiurge would keep the information to himself, or that she had asked him to.

Still she had to meet with Demiurge and Albedo, Momonga, and eat. She rose from bed looking around the room. She had not designed a room, rather Tabula had made a room for each person based on their character. It didn’t take up the dungeon space and acted more like a guild house. Her’s was painted a white except for the wall of her bed which was black with the constellations dotted on them. A large bed with a deep burgundy sheet laid in the center of the wall. A vanity, dresser, desk and bookcase were the only other things in the room. The room had mainly been for roleplay purposes. Not the weird sexual kind, Yggdrasil would have slapped all parties involved with a ban so fast it would have made the nasties dizzy.

She glanced at the wardrobe than at her armor clad body. Here in Nazarick, it should be fine to change into clothes that weren’t the best protection. Besides sleeping in armor, what probably the worst thing she had ever done, judging by the pain in her neck. If she hadn’t been as tired as she was last night, she doubted that she would have been able to sleep at all in the armor.

So, with that thought in mind, she headed over to the dresser. In Yggdrasil, any dresser you opened would have the contents that you owned. She hoped that meant that all of her clothes would be here instead of scattered around the tomb/world. Luckily when she opened the thing up, she noticed that the dresses had a sort of menu as it seemed to be categorized as a magic item. It was organized by armor class or clothing items, such as dresses, shoes, ect. 

Ahna smiled and picked out a dress that Tabula had given her. She decided not to test putting shoes on with her clawed and scaly feet for now. She looked at the dress and realized he might need some help when a knock on her door saved her.

Opening the door she found Sebas standing there with a frown on his face. “Good afternoon, My Lady.” He said curtly. 

“Hello, Sebas.” Ahna smiled at the elder man even though she was sure he was here to scold her. The look on his face was disappointed and she had no doubt in the mind someone ratted on her.

“My Lady, I must stress…” Ahna pulled the white haired man into the room as he talked before waking back to the bed to stare at the dress. “I must stress the importance of a healthy diet and sleep for you my lady. It is paramount that you and my lord stay in peak health. Should either of you fall ill or worse…” Sebas looked pained just thinking of such a thing. “I was informed by Demiurge…”

Ahna gasped, causing Sebas to look around at the room to find the cause of her distress. But no threat immediately jumped out and presented itself. Rather she looked at him astonished. “Demiurge ratted me out?”

Sebas tilted his head to the side. “I am not sure the precise meaning of ‘ratted’ but he did inform me that you were not taking care of yourself and gave me an approximate amount of time that devil’s without Rings of Sustenance should eat and sleep. Lupusregina will be here soon with your morning meal. I was also informed that no one knows your preferences so if something is to your taste or is too distasteful please inform one of the maids.”

“It’s fine, Sebas.” She realized that the answer only angered the man as he straightened his posture and the intense feeling of a scolding grandfather intensified. 

“It is not ‘fine’, My Lady. You and Lord Momonga are Nazarick’s top priority. I may be out of line saying such things, but you are hindering the tomb if you don’t allow us to do our jobs.”

The look on his face coupled with his blatant opinion was something she hadn’t expected and it was so much like his creature that it shook her. It caused her to look at Sebas for a moment, before slowly putting her hand to her mouth in an effort to stop a quiet little sob. For years, Ahna’s only friends had been Takashi and those she met in the guild. She had shared her life and feelings with the people who made up Ainz Ooal Gown. He had lost everyone she had considered close friends one by one as they left. 

But just like with Demiurge last night she saw the mark the creators left on their creation. They weren’t the people who made them. She knew that but they were so alike that she knew a little piece of each of her friends lived on in each creation.

“My Lady.” Sebas asked, slightly startled at the tearing devil. 

“It’s nothing, Sebas. I just...for a moment you reminded me so much of Touch-Me.” the elderly man looked shocked. “I understand and you are right. I will endeavour to put my health in higher regard.”

He wasn’t able to say anything else as there was a knock on the door before it opened revealing the maid with long red pigtail braids. “Good morning Lady Antisavior69.”

“Lupus, just the gender I was waiting for.” Ahna smiled widely. “Care to help me with this death trap.” She held up the navy blue dress. 

Demiurge looked across the room tapping his foot lightly as he waited. He had gotten a message from Lady Antisavior69 to meet her here in the meeting room just a little while earlier. He had met Albedo on the way up who had also been called up. Now, they both waited patiently for their Supreme Lady to arrive.

“Do you know what this meeting is about Demiurge? Is Lady Antisavior69 upset that I have been flirty with Lord Momonga? Are we in trouble?” The Succubus fretted. He might have been in the same mindset, having been called out of all the guardians if it hadn’t been for the fact that his Lady had told him last night and he and Albedo were the heads of security in the Tomb. “Do you think it is too much to hope that she has come down here to say she has no interest in Lord Momonga and she is letting me take her place as his head wife?”

Demiurge shook his head. “If that were the case Albedo, why would she have called me here as well?”

“Maybe she likes you and that’s why she has no interest in Lord Momonga.” Albedo said, as she daydreamed away.

The words affect Demiurge greatly. For a Supreme Being to have feelings for a guardian would be a great honor. Too much to hope for and any guardian who was told such a thing would be a fool to turn down Lady Antisavior69. After all she was the optimum of the perfect female.

He was snapped out of his blasphemous fantasy as the doors to the room creaked open revealing said woman with Lupusregina-Beta escorting her.

Demiurge’s mind froze for a moment. She was no longer clad in the armor she was normally in. She now wore a knee length dark blue dress with sleeves that were tight at the shoulder but billowed out as they went down. The front was heart shaped showing off ample cleavage. He assumed the back was where the dress either buttoned or tied together, as was the style of these types of outfits. A black buckle choker was around her slender neck and her hair was in a half up half down style with an elaborate braid in the shape of a flower as the top part.

“My lady,” Albedo bowed. “You look lovely.”

Demiurge mimicked the succubus and nodded his agreement.

“Thank you Albedo, Demiurge. It would seem Lupusregina went a little overboard with the hair style.”

“Not at all, My Lady.” Demiurge found himself disagreeing. “It suits you, as a leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.” He gave her a smile. She smiled back as if his answer pleased her.

“Off of the topic of my hair, I do have a few tasks for the two of you that you may delegate to other residents of Nazarick. As well as advice on a few things.”

Demiurge almost couldn’t believe his ears. Yes, he had wanted to be her advisor and confidant,but this was almost too easy. She hadn’t hesitated in confiding in him and sought out his advice, even if it was with Albedo. This was almost too good to be true.

Both guardians remained silent and gave the female devil their full attention. Ahna pulled out a few pieces of paper from a small portal looking at them before speaking “First, we need an inventory of all of Nazarick’s consumables, magical and non magical. Including food, potions, scroll, and so on. I want each of you to think of a way to restore them. You don’t have to answer that question now, Nazarick should have plenty of supplies to last for a few weeks at least.” The two guardians nodded attentively. “Next, I will need a census of everyone in Nazarick, which will include a rough estimate of Kyouhukou’s children, and how much their population is growing, and non-combatant residents. Please organize this into the floors and if it isn’t too much trouble provide a list of names and jobs. As I have said these tasks can be delegated to others in an effort to lighten the burden and cut the time it will take.”

Ahna paused for the guardians to have a chance to voice any complaints or worries. When neither didn’t she flipped the top page in her hand over. “Momonga and I have decided to learn about this world, however, we are unsure if the outside world even speaks the same languages as us. Reading may be next to impossible. So at some point, one of us, Momonga or I will have to leave Nazarick to explore the outside world…” She was cut off by the opposition from Albedo. 

“You can’t!” The succubus cried. “What if one of you got hurt? What if we lost you?”

“Albedo.” Ahna didn’t yell at the woman but her eyes were sharp. Demiurge was sure those eyes could cut through diamond with their intensity. “I am not saying we would go alone and we have decided to have only one of us leave at a time unless something came up and then we would leave with a guardian escort.”

Demiurge couldn’t fault the Supreme Beings for their logic. It would be dumb if they dind’t gather infromantion about their surroundings. He didn’t like that it was them going out but they used to do it all the time. Now it was no different.

_ In truth, before now we had been immune to death and disease in our actual bodies. _

The female devil’s words from last night echoed in his head. It was different now. Now, they could die. Now they could be lost forever. He looked up and opened his mouth to oppose this idea when Sebas opened the meeting door.

“I apologized, My Lady. Lord Momonga wishes for Lady Albedo to suit up in armor and follow him through the portal in the throne room. He is going to battle against some humans.”

_ What?! _


	8. He Did What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late guys. Christmas is a hectic time for me. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapter even if it is late.

Ahna couldn’t believe her ears. Momo had left Nazarick without telling her. No message spell or anything?

They still didn’t know anything about this world. Abledo had rushed from the room only to double back and apologize for her rudeness.

“Demiurge.” The female devil called out. “Would you like to follow me up to the viewing mirror?”

He smiled at the female and dipped his head allowing her to take the lead. Ahna let herself fret about the horrors that could befall her friend as she trusted Demiurge to make sure she didn’t make a fool of herself while walking. Though the fact she trusted him should have seemed odd if not for the fact that he reminded her so much of her friend.

Demiurge walked dutifully by his Lady watching as her tail flicked uneasily around behind her. His lady had a habit of telegraphing her emotions very plainly. He reached out his hand to grasp her shoulder in comfort.

However, he wasn’t sure if he was permitted to touch her being much lower in status. As well as his uncertainty of whether or not she was Lord Momonga’s woman, which would make sense. Though, surely no one would fault him for comforting her, right? 

Too soon, the moment had passed and she opened the large doors that led to the remote viewing mirror, a large ornate mirror that allowed the user to see outside the walls of Nazarick. He let his hand fall slightly to his side disappointed.

She made her way to the chair that had been positioned beside the mirror, her talons clicking ominously against the tile floor and was the only sound in the room.

He looked over her shoulder while standing guard because of the portal that had been formed nearby.

Albedo came in clad in her battle armor and wielding her large battle axe. She immediately made her way towards the portal and disappeared into it.

Ahna looked over to the mirror in time to see the succubus appear out of the portal

She watched Momo help the two girls and give them two items before moving towards the village.

“I don’t understand.” Demiurge’s voice caused her to look at him. He was shaking his head as if exasperated. “Why give those two girls anything at all. They are mere humans who will die soon regardless.”

She was slightly surprised to find his words nor his lack of compassion for the young children affected her in the least bit. In fact, it seemed almost logical as he looked towards the mirror. But still Ahna knew Momonga and she knew he was only doing what he thought was right. Consequences be damned. But the silver lining was, as long as mages weren’t seen as a bad thing then Momonga would be hailed as a hero by these girls and the town.

“We could use a town like this.” She mused aloud knowing she had drawn the devil’s attention. “We know next to nothing about this world. A little remote village like this isn’t likely to get any other aid. Just think how grateful they would be. They wouldn’t mind sharing some info with their kind and generous rescuer.”

“I see.” Demiurge exclaimed. “Of course, it is no surprise that you and Lord Momonga are a step ahead.” The devil praised her, making an unexpected warmth spread through her stomach. It was a pleasant feeling of being complimented one only got when their crush showed them attention. Only Anha shouldn’t think of Demiurge as a crush. It was irresponsible of her. 

She looked up at the devil taking him in. She had loved Demiurge’s appearance when she first saw him, so much so that he was her favorite NPC of Nazarick. Now that he was a ‘real’ person, she found him to be more attractive with his voice and personality. She wasn’t sure she knew what she should feel for the devil.

“My lady,” Demiurge pointed to the screen. “It seems Lord Momonga resolved the situation most expediently. Though it is no real surprise that such lowly creatures would stand a chance against him.” He looked down at the woman with a pleased smirk on his face. It shot her heart rate through the sky. 

She was 100% fucked, not even in the good way. Her eyes were drawn back to the mirror within seconds as she shifted her long red hair to form a sort of barricade between Demiurge and her flushed face. If devils could even flush. It certainly felt like they could.

She watched as Momonga talked with some peasants bowing in front of him. They broke away to apparently gather their dead.

Momonga put his hand to his temple and her temple began that familiar itching that accompanied the message spell.

“Anti.” he spoke softly. “I left the tomb to help out a village nearby.”

“You don’t say.” Ahna said lazily as she watched his posture tense up. “Love the mask.” She wanted him to know that she saw him. “How’s everything?”

“These seemed to be at most their mid leveled fighters. I am sure they are stronger but they are pretty easy to defeat.”

“So you are assuming it is safe to venture about?” Ahna’s tone was neutral, hinting at neither positive or negative reaction. Momonga knew better though. She was gearing up to give him the lecture of a lifetime. “Are you okay?” 

“I am fine. I am sorry I didn’t inform you beforehand.” 

“Momonga we are a team. You have to keep me in the loop here or we…”

The lich sighed with a weariness. “I know. I promise when we get back the two of us will talk about an end goal.”

“We had better.” she said leaning back in the chair. “Let me know what you find.” The female devil ended the conversation. Leaning back, she sighed before catching Demiurge looking at her. “Tell me, do you think I am being too cautious?”

He looked at her for a moment. “I am unsure what you are asking? It is good to be cautious in an unknown situation, but I don’t see where you are overly cautious.”

Apparently while she had been lost in thought Sebas had entered the room. “My lady, if I may…” He paused long enough for her to object to him. When nothing came out of her mouth, he continued on. “Lord Momonga did bring the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown with him along with Albedo and several units that are experts in stealth and invisibility are nearby to aid him if the need arises.”

Ahna smiled softly. “That does make me feel better, thank you Sebas.” The three heteromorphs became silent for a moment. It had grown boring as the skeleton just wondered around talking to the people of the town. There was no way to hear what was going on in the village from the mirror. The devil reached her hand into her storage, a black vortex that appeared when she wielded it to. 

From the inky depths, She pulled two rings. She placed her fingers to her temple and messaged. ‘Momo. Demi and I are going to be headed to the village using the Disguise Self Rings. I can be a higher class woman whom you rescued, depending on whatever backstory you picked.’

She heard him sigh over the message. ‘Very well, I know you have some healing spells in your arsenal. The people will need them. Inform Sebas that he is to oversee the tomb while we are gone and to message us if anything seems amiss.’

“Sebas, I will be going to the village with Momonga. You are to oversee the tomb and its occupants while the two of us are gone. Should you feel the tomb is threatened in any manner message us immediately.”

Demiurge immediately leapt to oppose the thought. “My lady, I thought that only one supreme being would be out of the tomb at a time.”

“I expressly said that sometimes we would both be out. That’s why you are coming with me Demiurge.” She held out the purple ring to the devil with a smile on her face. She placed the ring in his stunned hand. “Sebas you will be needing this to seamlessly move through the tomb.” She handed him a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and the older man looked at it stunned.

“My lady, are you sure… this is a relic fit only for the supreme ones, this is the third ring that has been given out to the residents.” The butler clutched the ring even as he protested clearly not wanting it to be taken but at the same time he knew that this was a valuable trinket. It allowed the free movement of creatures wearing to traverse the tomb and it was an honor to be given one.

“I’m sure Sebas. It is my intention to give all the guardians one eventually so that the tomb is properly protected in case of intrusion.”

“Then thank you my lady.” the man bowed deeply before slipping the ring on his hand. The devil glanced at the ring for a moment before schooling his face, it had been the second time he had been passed over for a gift from the supreme ones. Insead, he watched as his mistress turned around and smiled at him. He had to remind himself that while she gave the ring to Sebas, she had given him something more important. Her full confidence. 

“Now let’s go learn about this world.”


	9. The Visit to Carne Village

The Rings of Disguise self didn’t change much about Demiurge just hid his tail and made his eyes look like normal brownish eyes. However for Ahna her legs and feet lost their scaling and talons. Her horns and wings vanished. 

Demiurge thought she looked gorgeous even as a human. Though he was miffed by it. Lady Antisavior69 shouldn’t have to hide her beautiful visage for lowly humans. He watched her summon a portal and looked back at him. “Are you ready, Demi?”

The male looked stunned for a moment, she had given him one of her coveted nicknames as if it were no big deal. “Yes, Lady Anti…”

“Just Ahna please.” 

“Yes, Lady Ahna.” Demiurge went through the portal before offering his hand to help her through it. He knew she didn’t need the help but did so out of respect. When she took his hand and was fully through he noticed a light rosy tint to her cheeks. A blush. It caused him to grin, he loved that he had an effect on her. She had to favor him since this was the second time she had asked him to escort her and she had confided her vulnerability to him.

A vulnerability that he was keenly aware of outside of the tomb. “The village is this way my lady.” He bowed slightly and let her take the lead.

Ahna glanced back at Demiurge every few minutes kind of unnerved that he was behind her. It wasn’t that she thought the devil would hurt her, far from it with how he acted. Especially his outburst in the viewing room. She knew that earlier that day she had expressly said that the guild members would not be going out together, however it was also prudent that she learn as much as possible as well.

“Careful of the blood my lady. You aren’t wearing any shoes.” Ahna looked down at the man’s voice and found she really wasn’t wearing shoes. Her devil feet weren’t convintinally shaped so any shoes in the tomb would generally not fit. But the ring she now wore made her have human feet so it was odd that she was walking around barefooted.

The devil extended his hand extended for her to take and led her around the blood and corpses. It wasn’t far from the portal to the village so the walk was quick. She met her guildmaster at the edge of the village along with the village leader.

“This is one of my companions Ahna.” Momonga gestured to the red head. 

Demiurge stepped forward with a slight bending of his spine as if he tried to bow but wasn't able to fully do it. “I am my Lady’s bodyguard.” He said, curtly and precisely. “I am Demiurge.”

Ahna smiled up at the village chief and tilted her head to the side. “We were trying to learn some more about this place. I’ll trade information and dinner for healing your injured.”

The leader looked awed and asked. “You would truly help us for mere knowledge?”

“Of course, and any books that might help me learn the language around here.” the girl stated frankly.

Ahna knew that while they spoke the same language, it did not mean that they could read it.

“We have many who are injured, miss, are you sure? We could use the assistance but…” 

“Don’t worry. I will take care of it and if I don’t find the items you give me up to par I’ll just come back for more dinners and lodging for a while.”

The townspeople smiled, glad that the woman had been so gracious as to extend any additional payments to return visits.

Momonga and Demiurge looked at one another as she followed the elder. Demiurge made sure she was in eye sight at all times as she moved around the village. 

“My lady,” Demiurge protested as she healed the 12th person nearing the end of those who were injured. “You don’t need to over exert yourself on mere scratches.” The devil practically spat the words as he gazed down at the man who was covered in deep cut but none of them were life threatening.

“Don’t worry, these spells are low level and I haven’t even used up half my mana.” The red head placed a hand on his bicep and rubbed it soothingly. “I know my limit Demi.”

What could the devil even say to that when she looked so confident? So he nodded and looked at the humans who were laying down after being healed. They should be on their knees thanking their merciful Mistress for every drop of mana she had wasted on them. He knew what humans and demihumans had done to the supreme beings. He knew how they tried to kill them and how many times they had tried to destroy the tomb. 

Not a single being in the tomb could say that they held a fondness for such ignorant and loathsome beings. He didn’t hate them, no that was far too much effort, but if they were to be suddenly eradicated then he wouldn’t shed any tears for them. But as he watched his mistress at work, he couldn’t help but wonder why she was going through so much effort. Clearly Lord Momonga had solidified the… partnership with his actions. He wanted to ask her. There had to be something other than just some books.

“Demiurge?” Ahna’s voice cut through the devil's thoughts. 

“Yes, my lady?”

“I am finished here.” She stood beside him for a moment and the two of them looked at each other. When neither of them moved the female devil’s heel and walked away. He wondered why she had reacted that way and followed her.

‘You are a fool,’ Ahna scolded herself as she tried to hide the flush that was creeping up her neck. ‘He holds your arm two times and you just expect it. What an idiot.’

She glanced back at the devil to find him staring at her. It sent a jolt of heat down her spine to know that he was looking at her so intently. Her chest felt tight as she searched the village for Momonga. She knew Demiurge was behind her but she tried not to think of that as she looked around the village. 

It was headed towards the afternoon and it was odd that she couldn’t find any villagers. Well, it was odd until she heard the howling of misery from atop the hill. When she looked up she found a procession of people gathering around the stone graves that had been conjured as she had healed the injured. With the villagers on top of the hill, Ahna would have to wait patiently for their services to be over.

“Shall I fetch one of them?” Demiurge’s voice came from directly beside her.

She looked over at him, her heart more in control of itself. “No, Demiurge. Humans can be emotionally frail, this time is used for them to repair themselves. Allow them this tiny mercy.” It was strange to not feel anything for the humans. No sympathy or kindness pulled at her heart. She would have to put on a facade when the head of the village came back. 

So far only when she was around those of the tomb did she feel any kind of worry or fear towards anyone. She wasn’t sure if this was due to her being a devil now or if she was just this kind of person deep down. Ahna had never actually experienced gore like this in real life so maybe this is what her reaction would have been.

So was she just a devil or just an evil person?


	10. Gazef Stronoff

# 

Demiurge stood vigil behind his lady as she discussed what she wanted from the villager and as the two of them and Lord Ainz entered a hut to discuss more of the world around them. She kept quiet mostly and looked over the papers and books she had been given. There was a woman who was explaining a few things to her about the dialect and Lady Antisavior tilted her head as if to puzzle something out. 

The day was becoming late and Demiurge was sure that his lady had learned something as she flipped through the book with intent. His lady was rather intelligent as expected of someone of her stature. 

Lord Momonga, who was apparently going by Ainz Ooal Gown at the moment, wandered around the town as he spoke to the leader and his wife about the surrounding areas. 

“Demiurge.” Ahna called him over to her. “Can you read any of this?” 

Demiurge peered down at the page and the symbols there looked like badly drawn scribbles. “No, my lady. I am unable to decipher them.”

“I suppose it must have something to do with my being bilingual to begin with.” The red head tilted her head as she continued her eyes drifting across the page. “I wouldn’t be able to speak the language by just reading this however since we are already able to speak it so it makes learning the language easier once we have some page translated.”

Demiurge looked at her studying the writings. Her eyes snapped up at the sound of running footsteps, the young man tripped in front of her falling on to his face. She walked forward as he got up looking around. “Apologies.” He said slightly “Have you seen the chief, Miss.”

“Yes, but what is wrong?” Demiurge wasn’t sure why she pretended to care about this human. He could tell it was an act as her face was slightly tense around the edges nothing like how she was with any of the guardians or the sheer fear and worry that donned her face when she had heard of Lord Momonga’s departure.

“There are a bunch of riders headed towards the village at high speeds. It might be another attack.” The younger man panicked.

Ahna handed her book behind her to Demiurge who took it in his hand. The woman nodded at the village boy. “I will inform my Lord and the village head.” She said as she began moving toward her guildmate’s aura. 

She could hear Demiurge’s footsteps behind her as she walked quickly towards the center of the village. “Lord Ainz.” She called loudly as she approached the masked undead. “Lord Ainz, there is trouble.”

The overlord turned in a swirl of robes. “Trouble?” his masked face moved slightly from her form to that of Demiurge’s. “Explain.”

“Apparently, there is a large group of riders headed here now.” Ahna said in a relaxed manner. “It might be a good idea to get the residents out of the way.”

The leader looked at her shocked lack of reaction at delivering the news of a second attack. Momonga looked to the startled man and asked him to gather the villagers and then return to meet the visitors head on. The four Nazarickians stood side by side as they waited for the cloud of dust in the distance to get close.

“Demiurge.” Momonga looked over to the devil. “Stick close to Ahna, if this turns into a fight make sure to keep people off of her so she can heal the group.”

“Yes, my lord.” He said quietly, moving closer to the other devil.

The horse-mounted soldiers were almost upon them when the village head came back. Ahna could see the soldier in the front. He was large, dark and tanned. “Oh-ho-ho.” Ahna began only for the skeletal mage to lay a hand on her mouth.

“Don’t.” he said, knowing she was about to make a lewd comment on the person riding up. He hadn’t played  _ Yggdrasil  _ with her all these years to not know what her preferences, that she was so vocal about.

“I’m just saying… Hello tall, dark and tanned.” The woman snickered, a predatory glint in her black eyes. One that made Demiurge look at the oncoming man with distaste. He was a human. Why had his lady been captivated by him immediately?

  
  


The human in the front stopped in front of the group of people but didn’t dismount. He looked down upon the people seeing the man in the suit who glared menacingly at him to his far right. On his far left was a woman in black plate armor, whose power was immediately evident. But it was the two people in between those two that caught his attention. They were the exact opposite. The large male was clad in intimidating purple and black robes. Long horned pauldrons sat on his shoulder and a creepy mask hid his face from view. However to his side was a much shorter woman, the shortest in attendance. She had beautiful crimson hair styled in a rose shape on her head. She looked at him with obsidian orbs as if she were ready to eat him, but her clothing of a dark blue shade and flowing dress made her look young. 

“I am a knight of the Re-Estize Kingdome, Gazef Stronoff.” He looked around the group till his eyes fell upon a slightly older man behind the group. “Our kind has ordered me to hunt down the knights who have been attacking villages around here. Fear not we will do all we can to protect you.”

“Thank you General Gazef.” The robed man looked to the elder and then to his tiny companion in the dress...Were her feet bare? How odd?

“You must be the head of the village. Who are these people?”

“Well aren’t you rude?” The redhead said with a smile. “These people are right here. And maybe if you had been here four or so hours earlier we could…” The robed man’s hand flashed out to cover her mouth.

“Deepest apologies, my companion has a hard time controlling her mouth. It is a pleasure to meet you, General.” He released the lady and she turned away miffed. She moved closer to the man in the pinstriped suit as if she were a cat who had been snubbed and was now looking for attention elsewhere. “My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. This is my companion Ahna and her bodyguard Demiurge. This is Albedo. I am a simple magic user who stumbled upon this town while it was being attacked by those knights.”

Gazef’s face turned to shock for a moment before he composed himself. So this was what the girl was going to say. He was sure that the attack must have been hours ago. Four he would bet. The man dismounted and moved around his horse to look at the strange group of people. “Then I owe you my thanks, these people would have died without you.” The man’s eyes drifted from the man to the woman to his left. He had opened his mouth for what he wasn’t sure but one of his soldiers called his attention to inform him that they had been surrounded. Gazef gritted his teeth, a trap? But for who?

The warrior’s eyes went over each of the four individuals in front of him. One of the five of them was the target of that he was certain.

“General Gazef. Perhaps it would be better to take our conversation inside for the time being.” 


	11. The Slane Theocracy

Inside the now protected house, Gazef and Ainz spoke to one another about the enemy outside their door. “They are part of a special ops unit from the Slane Theocracy. One of the six scriptures.”

Ahna, who had her back to the stone wall between the two, looked at Momonga and mouthed. ‘Six scriptures, really?’

The lich ignored her and kept his attention on the general. “The men who attacked the village earlier were part of this ‘six scriptures’ as well?”

The brunette nodded gravely. “A ruse to increase hostilities between our kingdom and the empire.”

“As I thought.” The mage said. “Are they after something in the village?”

The human leveled him a look and then to the small girl in front of him. “If you don’t know and your friend here isn’t wanted...”

“Not enough to be killed for.” Ahna raised her hands innocently as a playful filling rose though her. He was interesting, especially since she knew that he could feel how strong Momo was.

“You must be a despised man chief warrior.” Momonga chuckled softly.

“Indeed, it would seem even the Slane Theocracy wants me dead.” Gazef gave a light laugh.

“I can’t imagine why. Death is not where I would want you.” The female smirked at the large warrior. The man coughed a little, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

“Stop it.” The mage sighed. “She is very vocal about her thoughts.”

“I can see that.” Gazef said looking at the woman. Neither of them noticed the male devil glaring holes in the general’s direction. He didn’t like that a human had caught her interest. She could have any one in Nazarick and she was ogling some human who would not understand who she was. Or would perhaps try to kill her once he had found out what she was. Not that Demiurge would let the man harm a hair on her head.

The lich looked closer at the creatures as Gazef looked at the two in front of him. “Sir Ains.” he said after taking a deep breath. It was a blow to his confidence but he knew that he could not take these mages alone. “I would like to hire you. Name your price and I’ll make sure you get it.”

Ahna began to open her mouth before Ainz slapped his palm over it stating. “I apologize but we cannot.”

The man’s face looked blank for a moment then he smiled. “Very well. Then please take care, both of you and thank you again for saving the village where we could not. I owe you as much as they do.”

Ahna looked at the man closer. He seemed sincere as he began to turn away and face his doom. “Wait.” The large man said. “Take this.”

Ahna looked at the object in the lich’s hands and recognized it as a gimmick item from some lottery a while back. She wasn’t even sure why he had the item. Then again since joining Nazarick she hadn’t really got rid of anything either just dumped everything in the treasury and went on about her life.

‘Oh god the treasury. Poor Pandora hadn’t been visited by any one.’ She decided that she would visit the doppelganger as soon as she arrived back at the tomb.

“I thank you, Lord Ainz.” The tanned human said reverently. He clearly didn’t know what the item did but was grateful for it regardless. 

Gazef walked away with Ainz’s gift stowed safely in a pouch on his back. Ahna watched him walk away with a sad sigh. “He looks just as good walking away.”

“Stop.” Aniz sighed.

“Too bad he is going off to die. He would have made an excellent ally.” She walked away from the lich with a single sentence that lingered in the air. “If he dies, it might make me sad.” When his lord said nothing, and stayed in contemplative silence Demiurge followed his Lady as she set up a place to view the coming battle in her mind.

Demiurge watched his mistress as she practically vibrated in excitement. He knew that like him, she was watching the fight with the Slane Theocracy. He, however, could not fathom what made her so excited, nor could he understand why she took a shine to the ‘Gazef’ human. “Did you hear him Demi?” 

The devil really looked at his mistress. Her eyes were blown wide as she looked at something that an outside viewer could not see. The woman’s breath was light and airy as if she were moments away from panting after the human. Hands clutching at her arms, looking as if she were trying to hold herself together. 

“I don’t know why but hot damn. He’s taking on a small army of angels outnumbering him and almost outclassing him and what does he say. ‘I will die a thousand times before I let you kill me.’” She softly mocked the man before returning to her breathy tone. “That is the epitome of humanity. So pure…” She trailed off for a moment her hand almost caressing the image in front of her and it hit the devil what was going on.

Of course, he should have recognized the signs earlier but was too caught up in his jealousy to recognize what was happening. His Lady was an archdevil but she was a succubus first and the best energy came from those whose energy was pure. It made it all the more exciting for corrupting.

But as an archdevil, she should know this so why?

_ We, supreme beings, would create bodies. Avatars, if you will, and use them to interact with the world. _

Her words floated back to him. Of course she wouldn’t know. She didn’t grow into her body but made it out of a desire to be here. That may pose a problem later but he would educate her on her body’s needs outside food, water, and rest. Which she hadn’t been taking care of to begin with.

“It’s time.” His lord said and he and Albedo vanashied only for the head warrior to appear with his defeated men around him. The human looked confused and then down at Ahna who smiled sweetly up at him. 

“Rest now, General Gazef Stronoff. I will take care of your and your soldiers' wounds. Lord Ainz will despatch those little shits.” The last part was almost a growl and Demiurge felt like he had missed something while he had contemplated his mistress’s biology.

The man fell forward towards his lady who held him up easily. A glowing green hand ran down the man’s body not touching it but coming close. The villagers watched in awe as the general’s wounds stitched themselves back together and the tiny woman lay him down gently.

“Demiurge, will you assist me in removing swords while I heal them?” 

A smile lit up the devil’s countenance . “I will always be there when you need me my lady.” It was both a humble vow and a subtle threat to anyone in the room, and the world beyond this little haven his lady had made.


	12. Announcement

##  Chapter 11: Announcements

Ahna looked down at the general as he lay unconscious upon the storage room floor. Honestly, she wasn’t sure beyond his physical looks what had made him interesting. She hadn’t made careless comments about real living people before. Sure she had made comments about Demiurge but never to the character’s face and it was mostly to his creator, who did lose his mind about it for a while until he came to accept it. 

_ “Of course you would fall for him. He is meant to be a demon general and I made him.” _

But it wasn’t the point. The point was that she wasn’t sure why she had been so wrapped up with this man. Sure he was to her taste, awfully similar to Demiurge, with his dark hair and tanned skin. The almost palatable confidence. 

Sighing she realized that she did in fact find the man’s courage admirable. Without much thought she reached into her inventory and pulled out a ring and placed in the pouch on his hip. It wasn’t much and certainly not that rare in  _ Yggdrasil  _ but it would save his life one day.

This was all seen by the devil. While he was still upset about her favor of the human he now knew why and it made the display more bearable. It was blasphemously wrong to want to dictate the supreme beings affections but he also knew that humans as a whole were narrow minded and violent even as they hide behind ‘morals’ and ‘humanity’.

“Come on Demiurge. It is time to go home.” 

Home. Yes he quite liked that she referred to the Tomb that way. A place where she would come back no matter how far she roamed. “Yes My Lady.”

It was nice to be back at Nazarick. Nice to feel something for the people around her instead of a hollow disinterest. While Ahna had never been great with strangers, generally she did care about people who were hurt. However she didn't care greatly that the residents of the village were hurt. She had offered her services to put the people of Carne Village more at ease with her and thus she would be able to enter the village at will and be known as a good person. 

It was her lack of caring that was causing her the most concern now though. She wasn’t sure why she had such...lack of interest even as young adults and even children had bleed out and cried in pain before her eyes. 

“Ahna, I am assembling all of the residents of Nazarick. To apologize and rename myself as Ainz Ooal Gown.” He looked over at her for a moment to let the information sink in. “What do you think?”

“Renaming yourself after the guild would certainly draw the attention of players who were in the game.” She tipped her head to the side. “Momo...I…” She started but then thought better of the comment. He wasn’t going to have any answers for her and she didn’t want to worry him over something that might not be a big deal. “Let us go. Maybe I can change my name to Ahna while we are at it.” She cheered as she locked the darkness of her worries away within her heart.

Momonga looked at the devil’s retreating back as she made her way to the throne room, walking instead of teleporting. She almost looked like a queen going off to tell her subjects that victory was nigh. And she kind of was. However, there was something in her face a second ago. Some uncertainty that worried him. Ahna was by far one of the strongest women he had ever known. She was full of energy and life so to see her facial expression and voice not lining up made him realize that she might be stronger than he had first though.

The throne room was packed. All the guardians, excluding Victim and Gargantua, and all the various other residents that were not needed at the moment were standing in the room mashed together. They had all been summoned for an announcement from him and Ahna. As Ahna passed each row of people, they fell into a bow sending a slow wave through the line. Each set of eyes did not leave the pair of them as she ascended the steps and stood behind his throne on the right. The place of honor. Neither of the two supreme beings saw Albedo’s eye twitch but Demiurge had. He moved to fix his tie subtly elbowing the succubus.

The woman looked at him dangerously for a moment. He held her gaze not saying a word but the threat in his eyes was enough for her to back down. Demiurge might not win against the woman but he wasn’t above trying for his Lord and Lady. She knew that out of everyone here the spot on his Lord’s right hand would always be Lady AntiSavior69.

The Lich sat down and greeted the guardians. “I have called you here for a few reasons. The first being an apology. I left the tomb with my fellow leader. We should have announced our absence better and didn’t mean to cause any of you duress. There is, also, a pressing matter that I must attend to.” The guardians looked as their leader raised a bony finger and pointed at his guild flag. “[Greater Break Item]” Shock and horror filled the hall as the Flag of Lord Momonga went up in flames being demolished in a single second. They were horrified minds running rampant as to the meaning behind this action.

Were their lord and lady going to leave them? Had something happened in the village that displeased the lich? 

“I have changed my name. From this day forward I will be known as Ainz Ooal Gown. You shall call me Ainz. My fellow guild member shall take her original name. You will address her as Ahna. if you have any objections speak them now.”

Demiurge smiled as the two supreme beings looked out upon their kingdom. Yes, this was as it should be. He thought as the picture they made was one of ultimate power. 

Albedo bowed deeper beside him and spoke up. “We have heard your precious names, and we devote ourselves to it with utter devotion. Glory to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Glory to Lady Ahna.” 

The words were echoed behind the succubus as the guardians looked up happily at them. 

“This is an absolute order. Make the name Ainz Ooal Gown a legend for all eternity.” He declared as he slammed down his staff. The residents of the tomb cheered, celebrating the announcements. The two supreme beings stood there as their subjects revealed in the information. They had been blessed with Ahna’s true name and also ordered to improve the tomb. They would be able to bring their lord and lady even more glory.

Ahna nodded to the guardians and residents of the tomb before she slowly made her way down the steps. The bodies parted and allowed her a pathway through her subjects. Lord Ainz walked behind her slightly as if she were leading a procession for her lord. It filled the residents of the tomb with such joy to see the two work as a seamless unit. Without a word, they moved to leave.

The moment Ainz and Ahna were out of view they teleported to the round table room. “Ahh.” The lich sighed. “Being a leader is exhausting.”

“Mo...Ainz, what do you plan now?” The red haired she-devil asked. She was still standing at the door, looking off to the side instead of at him. “We need to find out more about this world...but I don’t want to be alone here.”

“The Guardians…” Ainz began before she threw a glare at him.

“You know that isn’t what I mean.” She snapped and even then it wasn’t harsh, just sad. Like she knew that he would leave her despite her protest. And she was right because he would be going out there even with her objecting against it. But he had to know what was out there. 

“What can I do to make it easier on you? Aren’t you close to one of the guardians...maybe Demiurge?” Ahna’s face went red. She looked away with a flush to her cheeks. “Ulbert told me at one point you had harranged him about the devil.”

“I like Demiurge, but I can’t be with him if you know what I mean.”

“Because he is like your best friend’s child?” Ainz said, nodding as if he knew what she was talking about.

“What?! No…” Ahna looked at Ainz oddly. “You remember how Pero was with his creation right. There is no way I think of them as their children.”

Ainz thought of the strange fascination the bird man had with Shalltear and how much lewd comments were made about it. “Then what is it?”

“Demiurge is only acting in a way that he believes I will like because he is desperate for us not to leave. If he discovers I want him then he will throw himself at me just to get me to stay.”

Ainz looked at the woman for a moment and although he couldn’t fault her logic, he rarely could before the change from Yggdrasil to this new world, he had a hard time thinking that Demiurge would  _ only _ do it to get her to stay. Even in his undead body, Ainz knew she was a looker and she was also very kind to those under the tomb of Nazarick. Demiurge was the perfect villain made by Ulbert but he was also a compliment to Ahna. 

Their personalities meshed well together, and he knew Demiurge cared for the woman. That was obvious from the utter hatred that exuded from the devil as Ahna hit on Gazef. Not that he was going to tell Ahna any of this. 

“Then you should let Demiurge tell you he wants you.” Momonga stated it like it was the only obvious choice. The female devil raised a thin eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “Must have already thought of that.”

“I doubt Demiurge is just going to walk up to me and ask me to be his.” Ahna sighed. “Have you seen the way they act?”

“Have you seen Albedo?” Momonga regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

“Whose fault is that?” She asked, crossing her arms and looking at him. “You need to get on that. As soon as possible. Also I did something. You might not like it.” The woman said looking down before proceeding to launch into her explanations of what she had told Demiurge on how they had come here.


	13. Ahna's Rage

Ahna exited the round table room after having the plans for the next few months were hammered out. It was late and she was sure if Sebas found her he would give her that disappointed look she hated. She was carefully making her way through the hallway listening to the sounds of life in the tomb. 

She turned a counter to see both the guardian overseer and the seventh floor guardian conversing about the tomb's defenses as they looked up and snapped into bows as they noticed her. “Guys,” she smiled, gesturing for them to rise. “How is your evening going?”

“It is going wonderfly My Lady.” Albedo spoke promptly. “We were just discussing improvements to the Tomb of Nazarick’s reactions to threats.”

Demiurge gave the woman in front of him a soft smile. She looked tired and he would venture a guess that she hadn’t attended to any of her needs since she left after the announcement. “My Lady, allow me to escort you to your room. I will have someone fetch something for you to eat on our way there.”

Ahna looked at the devil, not even surprised that he had noticed right away. “Only if the two of you feel like the discussion is pretty much wrapped up now.”

The guardian overseer bowed slightly. “We have finished with the discussion for now my lady. We will be implementing new protocols for the other guardians to learn.” She gave a side eye to Demiurge that the female devil didn’t quite understand but made no mention of as she waited silently for the male. 

Demiurge moved forward away from Albedo and gave a small bow to his lady allowing her to lead the way. She smiled at Albedo, who hurried off in the direction Ainz had been. “You and Albedo are working very hard Demiurge.” Ahna commented absentmindedly. “I don’t know what we would do without you.”

“Of course, my lady, we guardians are here to serve the supreme beings in all aspects. It wouldn’t do for us to be subpar.” The devil stated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She smiled fondly at him, knowing that he was just what Takashi had envisioned for the devil. The male paused by one of the passing maids and ordered for food to be sent down to his lady’s room immediately. 

The red head watched the two interact. Demiurge patiently explained some food that she had eaten recently and the maid sputtering out dishes that were similar but more suited to eat before bed. The interaction warming her heart, knowing these two cared for her, probably much more than anyone had ever cared for her before.

This is what was missing in the village. Some integral part of what made her care was missing and she wasn’t sure what it was. But if she could feel like this about the citizens of Nazarick then maybe she wasn’t a horrible person. And if she was she could live with it, so long as she could still feel it here. 

Demiurge finished his conversation with the little blonde maid. Forie had swiftly come up with food that would not upset his lady’s stomach for her to sleep. He turned from his conversation to see a rather pensive look on the female devil’s face. She looked like she was pondering something that was causing her sadness.

The homunculus maid scurried off to make Lady Ahna’s food while Demiurge walked closer to the woman. She gave him another one of those soft smiles that made him feel like he was doing his job to perfection. The smile didn’t quite reach those turbulent eyes though.

“My Lady, you seem to be upset. Is there anything I could help with?” The guardian of the seventh floor wasn’t a shy creature nor was he going to ignore his lady when she clearly needed someone to listen to her complaints. Complaints he would have no problem stamping out whether they be with words or other actions.

“It’s nothing Demi, just getting used to this body I suppose.” She gave a small sigh and moved to continue on down the hallway. It left the devil conflicted and he warred with himself as they moved further to the supreme beings room. He should say something to her if she didn’t know. But would she welcome him broaching the subject with her. “I don’t mean to burden you with my own problems.” 

“Not at all. I welcome you speaking with me about your concerns and ‘problems’ as you put it. Your problems and concerns could impact the tomb and if it would ease your burden then it wouldn’t hinder me in the least.” he paused for a brief moment. “Though there is something that i would like to clarify with you if it isn’t intrusive.”

“Hmmm. What would be so ‘intrusive’ that it would make Demiurge hesitate to ask. I haven’t known you to be someone who dices words.”

“Yes, in fact, usually this is something mothers would speak to their daughters about and if you would like Albedo could instruct you on such topics. So long as she isn’t plotting revenge on the human scum in the dungeon.”

“Human scum?” Ahna tilted her head and stopped to give the devil her full attention. “What human are we keeping and when did we get them?”

“Ah it was the humans who attacked the village, My lady.” Demiurge said. “Albedo is furious at one of them. He summoned an angel and dealt damage to Lord Ainz.”

“Excuse me.” The cold tone of the deviless drew the sharply dressed devil’s attention back to her face. It was completely blank aside from her black eyes that had a hint of fire coming from them. “He did what?”

Demiurge knew he was stepping on dangerous territory now. He calmly spoke to her. “Lord Ainz is fine though the damage was healed almost immediately by his own healing over time and he is being interrogated by Neuroist Painkill.” 

“Demiurge.” The purr in the woman’s voice made him shiver. It promised pain and suffering and all the things he wanted to watch her do. “I suddenly don’t feel sleepy. I feel like a walk, maybe to the dungeon.”

“Yes, My lady. I will escort you down there.” Demiurge agreed, the smile on his face stretching inhumanly as the teeth grew in sharpness. Ahna held her hand out to him. He hesitated before placing his hand in hers. 

The male hadn’t teleported inside Nazarick and he was amazed that she had taken him with her to the dungeons. The area was filled with screams and prayers of those that had yet to be touched by the brain eater. Ahna made her way towards the large grey woman. 

The brain eater turned and bowed slightly for the devil. “Ah Lord Demiurge and Lady Ahna. I am honored that you would visit me in my abode. Have you come to find out what I have learned?”

“Which one was the one who summoned the angel?” Ahna asked the brain eater politely. 

“Ah that would be the leader. I’ve been working on him? He’s a bit stubborn but I will win out. Perhaps he can be my toy for a little while if I do a good job. I do love the more durable ones.” Neurologist said conversationally. 

The female devil’s face dropped immediately as her eyes rested on the blonde male with the scar on his face. He was sweaty and half dressed. Eyes staring out defiantly as she approached him. “Hello human.” She smiled at him though this smile didn’t inspire any warm feelings. Not this smile was enough to make the hair rise on the mortal man. “I hear that you aren’t cooperating with sweet Neuroist.” She gestured to the leather clad creature behind her. “That’s not a big deal, I am sure she enjoys it. No, that’s not why I’m here. Do you know who I am?”

“The whore of the Lich who brought me here.” The effect of his words were immediate. Demiurge appeared beside the man's long claw unsheathed and poised at the priest’s throat while Neuroist’s whip flashed passed her to lash across the man’s torso.

“Now, now. There’s no need for such name calling. We’re all friends here right.” Ahna said, though her words were anything but friendly. “I mean. Right now we aren’t looking for any information from you.” The man looked at her confused. Was she some saving grace in a den full of monsters? The man could almost cling to that hope before her next words shattered that dream. “No, this is strictly for the pleasure of proving a point. Lord Ainz is my dear friend, and ordinarily I wouldn’t mind if he got hurt a little. You know being adventures, it happens if you aren’t careful. But this world is new and we know nothing about it. And my emotions seem to be a bit turbulent. Just the thought that you caused my brother in arms harm. Well it makes me want to do this.” She said. 

Her hand flashed out after the last word and embedded inself deep into the man’s stomach. She could feel the warm and gooey insides that were surprisingly no more disturbing than putting your hand in meatloaf to mix it. A part of her was surprised at how mundane the act of playing with a man’s guts was. A greater more horrifying part of her was basking in the satisfaction that swam to her very soul.

“You see...I am sorry what was your name?” When the man didn’t reply to her other than small panting, she twisted her hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t quite get that?”

“Nigun.” He cried out with a sob.

“Nigun what?” She said lazily, flexing her clawed hand inside him.

“Nigun Grid Luin!” 

Ahna sighed dramatically. “Nigun Grid Luin...What?”

“Nigun, Ma’am.” He said with tears in his eyes as she tried desperately to turn his body enough to dislodged the intruding hand.

“Sorry, but that’s not right.” She pushed her hand deeper into the man’s gaping wound. “Demi-darling. Please instruct the man who scum is to address me.”

Demiurge was startled out of his mind of memorizing this moment when his lady called upon him. She was looking at the human with eyes that burned slightly around the edges and laser focused on her task. She was a bit sloppy with the first thrust of her hand but she was doing an incredible job at keeping up the man’s pain. The devil was blessed beyond belief to witness her in action so when he was called upon to assist he was more that elated.

The male devil grabbed Nigun’s face and pushed in down as if he were bowing his head. “You, scum, shall address her as Your Lady AntiSavior. For her true name would be wasted on you.” He leaned down and practically purred in the man’s ear. “Rejoice for my lady has deemed you worthy to be punished by her hand. Accept her punishment with a glad heart.”

“Nigun Gird Luin, My Lady AntiSavior.” The blonde panted out and cried as Ahna removed her bloodied hand, letting blood spatter on the floor and dribble from his lips. She put her not bloodied hand forward and spoke. “[Minor Cure Wounds], come Demiurge. I am hungry and tired. Have fun Neuroist. Just don’t let him die.”


	14. Consequences and Talks

Ahna made her way from the dungeon as a sort of dread filling her stomach. Not because of the action she had just taken against a man whose name she hadn’t originally known but the righteousness that came with it. But she knew she should feel something just like in the village. 

Her head was spinning when she finally made it to her room, so lost in thought that she was startled when Demiurge opened the door for her. She let out a little ‘oh’ and slid into her room. She gestured for the devil to come in as she turned her back on him. Demiurge tried hard not to look around in amazement. 

This was a supreme beings room and he had been allowed entrance into it. Instead the devil just looked to his lady who looked lost. She had been this way since the dungeons… no if he were being honest she had been this way in the village as well. He broke her out of thought by talking a slight bit louder than he normally would have. “Dinner will be here shortly, My Lady.”

“Apologies Demiurge. I had you waiting, feel free to leave and attend other matters.” She said these words absentmindedly to him and it caused him to frown. “I feel a bit out of sorts currently.”

This was it. His chance to bring up his concerns without making his Lady feel uncomfortable. He had opened his mouth merely getting out her name before a knock on the door cut off his words. 

Ahna called out a ‘come in’ from her position by her desk not even bothering to look back at this moment. She couldn’t face Demiurge. He would know something was wrong if he was anything like Takashi and he was proving that he was. 

So she kept her back firmly to the devil and listened as whoever it was entered the room. She heard the hushed tones as she fiddled with things on her desk as if to act busy. She heard the door open and then close again. Straining her ears she didn’t hear a single sound. Had Demiurge left as well?

She turned around expecting the room to be empty but wasn’t completely surprised that it wasn’t.

Demiurge was standing next to the cart ladened with silver dishes much more than she would be able to eat. She sighed slightly. Would the residents of Nazarick always bring her such large and varied portions for the rest of... however long she ended up staying. Not that she planned on leaving should the option present itself. Because honestly what did she have waiting for her back at her apartment. Nothing but an empty room that would never be filled.

She sat down at the edge of her bed. “You should have a seat as well Demiurge. I will be unable to finish this by myself.”

He immediately rolled the cart over to her before grabbing the desk chair and placing it on the opposite side of the cart. “My Lady there are some things I wish to talk to you about. They are sensitive topics to devils but I fear that you may not be...aware of all of the intricacies that come with them.”

Ahna watched the man pause as if waiting for her response. “You are well aware of my lack of knowledge. I am not going to get angry at you for teaching me something I do not know.” This lightened the male devil burden considerably. Female devils were notorious for reacting violently when they experienced intense emotions. Similar to her protective response when she found Lord Momonga had been injured even if it hadn’t been dire. “If you start to go too far, I will warn you against it.”

Demiurge bowed his head slightly. “I appreciate it my lady. This is not the type of subject that males are used to giving. However, I will try to make it as painless, for lack of a better word, as possible.” He cleared his throat for a moment. Was he really about to give his lady the run down of her races that she had chosen. Yes, it seemed he was. 

“Let’s start with my lesser races. Succubus.” Ahna said trying to help, but choosing the more complicated one.

“Ah, yes.” He said. “Are you aware of what succubi consume as energy?” He hoped that she was or this would be much more embarrassing for his lady. 

“Sexual energy right?” She said casually as she began to eat her meal. Though she had said it casually the woman was confused why he started there. Was that all she needed to know?

“Quite but you should know that succubi have favored features for their targets. The closer one looks to their ideal, the more the favor the target. Another thing is purity.”

“Purity? Like being a virgin?” She asked, perplexed.

“No, one can be pure of heart without being a virgin. It means that yo… succubi are attracted most to those who are ‘good’ and ‘wholesome’. They are all the more satisfying to corrupt. Targets who have both the aesthetic and the purity would be almost intoxicating to them. Many young and inexperienced succubi would think this feeling is love.” Demiurge was trying to drive this point home with her, hoping that she would understand and cast away any thoughts of the human she had seen earlier. 

“That was what happened?” Ahna seemed to ask herself aloud but quickly picked up the nearest dish and began to eat as if she had said too much.

“Yes, my lady. I believe so. Your reaction to  _ Gazef. _ ” Demiurge spat the words out as if they were some bitter medicine. “Prompted me to make this talk with you. Succubi cannot solely survive off of the energy they siphon for their targets neither can they survive off food alone. Thought taking in energy greatly reduces the need to eat food to once per day.”

Ahna looked away for the devil’s gem eyes knowing she had only been eating about one meal per day. She knew, despite his eyes not looking close to normal, his gaze would be piercing in their disappointment. She did not say a thing to defend herself though. She honestly didn’t see the point of making an excuse for something she knew was wrong.

“Demiurge,” She spoke softly from behind the bowl she held in her hand. “I understand the concept but I…”

“Ordinarily it would be instinctive to devour a person’s energy. And it is easier when it is offered freely.” Those diamond eyes stared deeply into her as if he could see through her eyes and straight into her mind. 

“Offered freely.” Ahna nearly scoffed. “Nothing ever comes free. Everything that is given is paid for, be it by money or actions.”

The devil seemed momentarily silenced by these words and seemed to be contemplating something. “I suppose you are right nothing is gained if nothing is put forth. So would you perhaps accept a deal with me?”

“A deal?” The female tilted her head to the side allowing long red tendrils to flow down her shoulder. “I need to know the details before I say yes.”

“You will need energy to sustain yourself. I will give you my energy. I am not so low level that the occasional feeding would do anything to me. But I have a...request. That you come to me with any worries. Let me lend my hand to you and become indispensable. Make me your ear to listen to your woes and doubts. Weave me into your plans, and hearts so you don’t forget me.” though the words were said as calmly as ever, the meaning behind them were clear as crystal.

The Deviless felt her eyes sting horrible at the words that tore at this man’s heart. She knew that guardians were hurt by the absence of her guild members, knew they were desperate to be useful and not left behind again. But this, hearing the truth torn from Demiurge’s throat was horrible. 


	15. Contract

##  Contract

“Tell me something, Demiurge.” Ahna’s voice was cracked with the emotion. “Has your opinion of me changed, from that night?”

The devil looked at his Lady even as she hid her face behind her hair. He knew that she was looking. Confirmation that he still held her highly even in light of her perceived ‘flaws’ that she feared she had. “Why would my assessment of you have changed?” He didn’t ask this question out of ignorance. He wanted her to say aloud the thoughts that plagued her. 

“I am not the best of the Supreme Beings, Demi...but I thought I was better that I was. I fear my apathy will lead to those I cherish being harmed.”

“I fail to see where you have fallen. I don’t have the insight that the other supreme beings do but I haven’t found what you wanting. Quite the opposite in fact.” The Deviless looked up and met his jeweled eyes as he continued. “You expertly dealt with the humans in Carne Village allowing us repeat visits and favors despite the fact that you and my lord could enslave the village. I dare say it will come into play in your master plan, correct?”

“Master plan?” 

“Yes, the one Lord Mo- Ainz spoke of the night past. He said, ‘The most fun thing now might just be taking over the world.’ I had assumed that my lord had let you in on his plan.” The devil looked concerned for a moment as if giving too many details away. “Had he not?”

“I assume he was unsure how to declare such a thing to me or just assumed I would come to the same conclusion.” Ahna smiled knowing that Ainz had no such plan. But Demiurge’s logic was interesting to see unravel before her. It almost took her mind off of the day’s events.

“You say you fear that you will harm those you cherish, meaning the Residents of the Tomb, correct?” The single nod was all he got. 

“My emotions are sporadic and it is not normal for me.”

“I assume it was a large transition into the body. You are no longer a goddess, but a devil whose emotions are stronger than they were before. Devils do not form many attachments but those they do they are extremely protective of. To the point that all others fall by the wayside. It is not uncommon for devils to not feel anything positive for those that are not close to the devil. You cherish the residents of Nazarick looking after their needs and listening to them.”

Ahna reached out and grasped Demiurge’s hand tightly. “I am sorry you have to see me this way. One of the pillars of Nazarick crumbling because of something as silly as emotions.”

“Emotions have felled the strongest of beings, my lady. Though you were gods and goddesses, you stayed with us till the end becoming trapped here in mortal bodies and emotions that you are not used to. It touches me that you would burden yourself just to ensure we would be okay. Let me help you through this period. You are new to devildom and all its disadvantages. Let me take the burden for a while. Lean upon me, my lady.”

“How am I supposed to take anything more from you Demiurge when you have given me so much?”

“But I haven't, my lady. Not yet. And even if I had my life is yours and I will give everything, even it, to you. You must merely reach out and take it. My Lord’s race comes at an advantage. He has no emotions or specific needs to be met. You my lady need me at this moment. Allow me the pleasure of serving you.”

Ahna was silent for a long time just staring at the hands that were intertwined on the table. She ran her fingertips along the edges of the man’s glove almost touching the skin of his wrist but never actually making contact. The sensation for the devil was maddening. “I will not take this deal at this time.”

The hurt that ran through the devil was short lived as she continued. “Can I make a counter deal?”  
“What would it be, my Lady?”

“I will not take you up on the offer of your body. However, I will include you in all I do, in exchange that you be my confidant, be the person who helps me work through the troubles in my mind. But you can’t tell anyone including Mo-Ainz.”

Demiurge was thrilled at Ahna’s request all until that last word. The smile in his heart that was blossoming at her words was immediately erased. “You wish for me to hide this from My Lord?”

“No and yes. As long as he doesn’t ask about it specifically, I don’t want you to say anything about my...inner turmoil. If it affects me to the point you think I am in danger or I can’t do my job tell me. If it's to the point I can’t do anything then you tell him not before.” The woman’s black eyes bore deep into the man’s jeweled eyes as she stared him down.

“I will accept for two conditions. I know it is insolent of me to demand anything from you my lady but this is important. I will make this covenant with you as long as you keep the offer I made you in mind. That if you need energy come to me. Please don’t go to the humans, you could get hurt if you do.”  
“Very well IF I can’t handle it without _that_ I will come to you but that is only one condition. What is the other?”

“I want you to take better care of yourself. If you are not going to partake of the energy I have offered you than you need to eat more or you will become ill. I know this is something that Lord Ainz doesn’t have to worry about but you do as your body has needs now.”

Ahna looked perplexed at the devil. “You do realize these are selfless requests, Demiurge. You aren’t getting anything out of this deal.”

The look the devil adopted was pure indignation. “My Lady, how could you say such a thing. Do you not realize that your well being is the highest priority in Nazarick. Nothing comes before it and I am sure that Lord Ainz would agree with me.”

Ahna cracked a smile at him and rose to her feet. Her hand extended to softly stroke the hair that stood upon his head. “I will accept.” Her voice and eyes were so sad that it had taken the demon by surprise. “Honestly getting this close to me might be the worst thing you’ll ever do.” before he had a chance to rebuke the notion that he would come to regret earning her favor she leaned over and brushed the hair off of his forehead. Her soft lips left a warm feeling on his forehead and his mind became blank.

Did she just…

Without a moment’s hesitation she rose back into a standing position. “Return to your work Demiurge. Don’t let me keep you any longer.”

The devil got up and walked from the room, mind still blissfully blank until the sound of the door shutting awoke him. He looked back at the door for a moment as a smile began to spread across his face. Not a smirk or snear but a true smile of bliss.

Lady Ahna had blessed him with a kiss and she agreed to have him as her confidant. How had the devil been so blessed to have such a perfect Lady dote upon him. Much more than dote to be honest. She had even before this deal leaned upon him.

Albedo’s blasphemous words came back to him as he stood outside the Supreme Being’s door.

_ “Maybe she likes you and that’s why she has no interest in Lord Momonga.” _

Deviless were known to immediately try to scoop up those that caught their interest so Demiurge had cast away those thoughts, but tonight he learned that Lady Ahna did not react like a normal deviless, even though she was far above such creatures. She didn’t understand such emotions and was unable to comprehend the body she was in. It was wrong of him to have such thoughts about his mistress. Yet they persisted as he made his way towards his domain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being crossed posted on FF. I will try to update every Friday till I catch up with my other account then every other week but to be honest might be more than once because i have no self control.


End file.
